


Silk on Denim

by kinky_potatoe



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Power Imbalance, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:14:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25442974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinky_potatoe/pseuds/kinky_potatoe
Summary: For we are both moths that have forsaken light for each other.
Kudos: 3





	Silk on Denim

Plump lips tease my three days stubble, hovering over the dark strands like a needy moth.I lean into the soft folds of flesh, for we are both moths that have forsaken light for each other.  
The attention on my cheek is redirected to my scalp, as gloved fingers comb through hair and shards of glass with tenderness reserved for picking blossoms.  
"Can I keep them? I've never seen a blue beer bottle before."  
"That's because it's not beer", I groan as sunlight pries my eyes open.  
"This shade will make a perfect Stitch mural, you should get into more fights."  
I snort and watch as scrawny hands wipe my bloodied knuckles, her silk sheets against my worn out denim doesn't feel so out of place anymore.


End file.
